


Final Say

by AislinMarue



Series: Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Convention weekend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Protective Boyfriend!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a con, Misha encounters some rather hateful Supernatural fans. Normally, he doesn't let that sort of thing bother him, but sometimes it's more difficult not to. His mood drops as a result and when Jensen finds out, he decides it's time to set the record straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Say

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of Cockles fluff for you. Hope you enjoy the story.

Con weekend was winding down and Jensen was eager to just go home and unwind. He loved his fans, their energy and enthusiasm, but con weekends always wiped him out. He was more than a little glad he'd be able to relax for a day before he was due back on set to start shooting the next episode. He just had one more panel and an autograph session to get through, then he was home free. 

Jensen smiled when he saw Misha walking toward him down the hall, but it faded a bit when he saw the look on Misha's face. 

Normally cheerful and upbeat, Misha looked tired, his shoulders slumped a bit. It was vastly different from when they'd bid each other a good day in Jensen’s hotel room that morning. Misha had been joking around and laughing. 

“Mish?” Jensen called and Misha blinked, looking up at Jensen like he was surprised to see him there. 

“Hey, Jen. Heading to your panel with Jared?” he asked, and Jensen could tell the smile on his lips was forced. 

“Yeah. I got a few minutes before I have to be there though. What's wrong?” Jensen rested a hand on Misha’s shoulder when the other man got close enough, but Misha shook his head. 

“Nothing. Just finished up my autographs. Kinda beat.” He kept that false smile in place and it bothered the hell out of Jensen. 

He reached up, bringing a hand to Misha’s stumbled jaw, thumb brushing over his cheek. “Baby. You know you can tell me anything right?”

Misha sighed and lowered his head enough to lean into Jensen’s touch, closing his eyes. “I usually brush it off, but sometimes it's more difficult than others.”

“Brush what off, Mish?” Jensen asked, bringing his other hand up to run his fingers through Misha's dark hair. 

“Haters,” Misha uttered quietly and Jensen sighed. He loved the fans, but some of them could be colossal assholes. 

“What happened, babe?” Jensen pulled Misha into his arms and held him close, feeling the tension slowly drain from his boyfriend. 

“I don't understand why they buy photo ops and autographs with me just to try to make me feel like shit. There are so many better things they could be using all that money for. Donate to a charity or something for fuck’s sake.” Misha sighed. “This girl came up to me during my autograph session and wanted me to sign a letter saying Castiel was the worst thing to happen to the show and that I was a shitty actor with no talent whatsoever.”

Jensen felt anger surge through him, but didn't get to say anything before Misha continued. “Then her friend wanted me to sign something that said you hated me “

He snorted, shaking his head. “Fucking bitches. Baby, I'm so sorry…” He kissed Misha's hair softly, holding him tightly. He felt Misha shrug. 

“I know it's all bullshit. It just isn't easy to deal with sometimes.” Misha looked up at him and sighed. “You should get to your panel though. I'm done until the closing ceremony.”

Jensen hated that he was right, but he leaned in and kissed him softly. “I'll see you at the closing ceremony okay?”

“Okay.” Misha nodded after he returned the kiss, squeezed Jensen's hand, then headed down the hall to the elevator. 

Jensen had to book it to make it to his panel on time, but he was pissed and already thinking of ways to try and deal with the situation once and for all. He knew he couldn't change the opinions of others if they were dead set on being hateful, but he could make his opinion known. And he would. 

After the lively panel with Jared, he pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Danneel. He needed her approval before he went ahead with the plan he'd managed to form while doing the panel. Once he received the okay from his wife, he sent the same text to Vicki. She gave him the go ahead as well and he silently thanked whoever had sent such amazing women his and Misha's way. 

All he had left to do was bring Jared in on the plan and get him involved, then they were good to go. Jared was on board immediately. 

He got through his autograph session easily, feeling better now that he knew what he could do to help make things a little easier for his boyfriend. Then it was time for the closing ceremony and he knew he was ready. 

Jensen and Jared shared a nod before heading up on stage with the rest of the con guests. Good to go.

Misha was smiling for the fans and joking around with Richard, but Jensen could tell he was still feeling down. The smile didn't reach his eyes. 

He finally got a chance to get the mike and smiled at the fans gathered. “Hey, folks. Thanks for another amazing con experience. We truly do love you guys. You're why we do what we do. Hope you'll bear with me here, but I have to say something. I consider myself a damn lucky man. I've got an amazing job, awesome fans that always make me smile. A best friend who is my brother from another mother. I'm so fortunate to have my beautiful wife and adorable baby girl. But there's something else I have to say I'm really damn lucky to have.”

Misha was looking at him in confusion and out of the corner of his eye, Jensen could see Jared with his phone out, recording everything. It was time. 

“I'm really damn lucky to have the love of a truly amazing human being whose kindness and caring heart humble me on a daily basis. He never stops asking what he can do to help others. To improve their lives in any way he can. I'm even fortunate enough to get to work with him. He's an incredible actor who leaves me in awe of his talent. Supernatural would not be the same without him. And I gotta say, I love him so damn much sometimes my heart just aches with it. That man is Misha Collins and I want the world to know just how incredible he is. But also how much I love him for it.”

Misha looked flat out stunned, his blue eyes wide and mouth partially open from the shock. Jensen knew Jared was filming every second though as he walked up to Misha once he set the mike down. He framed Misha's face between his hands and leaned in to kiss his lips firmly. 

The crowd went crazy and Jensen knew social media was going to explode. Perhaps it already was. That didn’t matter though. All that mattered was Misha who had wrapped his arms around Jensen and kissed him back once the shock wore off. 

In the end? Haters were gonna hate. But now Jensen had the final say.


End file.
